


Sentido del Olfato

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 2019, Drabble, M/M, MiloShipFest, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: El olor que despedía era simplemente exquisito, no había olido nada así en su vida. Era una mezcla dulce y amarga. Lo llenaba de éxtasis, ¿Seria lo que  los otros mencionaban como almizcle? Lo ignoraba. Nunca había olido unas feromonas que sacaran esa parte animal de él.Miloshipfest 2019Promp Omegaverse
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Sentido del Olfato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.

**Sentido del Olfato**

  
  
  
  
  
El olor que despedía era simplemente exquisito, no había olido nada así en su vida. Era una mezcla dulce y amarga. Lo llenaba de éxtasis, ¿Seria lo que los otros mencionaban como almizcle? Lo ignoraba. Nunca había olido unas feromonas que sacaran esa parte animal de él.  
  
  
A decir verdad sus sentidos no cooperaban mucho en ese momento, lo llenaban de demasiadas sensaciones abrumadoras, hacían que perdiese el control, quería oler, probar y poseer el cuerpo que tenía debajo.  
  
  
Entro de forma brusca en la húmeda y tibia cavidad, un gemido gutural escapo de su garganta y la mano que tenía puesta en uno de los anchos hombros se cerró desgarrando con sus afiladas uñas la suave piel.  
Se movió frenético dentro de ese cuerpo, escucho suaves gemidos de placer que de alguna forma lo incentivaron casi tanto como ese olor embriagador que no había dejado de producirse a su alrededor. Entraba y salía rítmicamente, casi sentía dolor al salir de esa cavidad y un profundo alivio al entrar de nuevo. Se enterraba lo más profundo que podía, lo hizo así hasta que sintió el orgasmo provenir de sus entrañas y se derramo dentro de él soltando un grito primitivo desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sintió como su pene se hinchaba y se quedaba dentro de su omega, el nudo estaba hecho.  
  
  
Pasó su lengua por el grueso y fuerte cuello, que despido un aroma aún más delicioso y abrumador, volvió a lamer esa zona paso su lengua ávida de forma obscena y enterró sus dientes en la piel, el sabor metálico de la sangre tenía además una mezcla de almizcle que lo hizo desorbitar los ojos y lleno de éxtasis. El lazo estaba hecho. Milo era su Omega y lo seria para siempre, un gruñido de aprobación salió de los labios de su pareja.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
